This application incorporates herein by reference the following four applications, entitled: (1) VARIABLE TIME DELAY CONTROL STRUCTURE FOR CHANNEL MATCHING; (2) TUNING AMPLITUDE SLOPE MATCHED FILTER ARCHITECTURE; (3) QUADRATIC AMPLITUDE CONTROL CIRCUIT FOR COSITE INTERFERENCE CANCELLATION; and (4) OFF-LINE CHANNEL TUNING AMPLITUDE SLOPE MATCHED FILTER ARCHITECTURE, filed concurrently herewith.